koeifandomcom-20200223-history
Wang Yuanji
Wang Yuanji (onyomi: Ō Genki) is Wang Su's daughter and is historically Sima Zhao's wife. Known for her intelligence and practicality, she foresaw Zhong Hui's rebellion. She is briefly mentioned in chapter 119 of Romance of the Three Kingdoms giving birth to Sima Yan and Sima You. Her Dynasty Warriors counterpart is Sima Zhao's supervisor. She was voted the most popular character in Gamecity's character popularity poll for Dynasty Warriors 7 and second most popular for the Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends poll. She placed third place as the character fans would want as their girlfriend according to Famitsu's character survey. The latest poll for the eighth installment puts her in ninth. The character poll for overseas fans puts her in first place for the Jin division and first in the semi-final round. She was the second most popular Dynasty Warriors character for the Musou Orochi 2 Ultimate Halloween costume poll. Fans ranked her as their top choice in Shin Sangoku Musou Online Z's first survey for most popular general. This counterpart has a character image song titled PUNISH YOU and a duet with Sima Zhao called PROMISE. Role in Games Dynasty Warriors Jin's Story Mode has her mainly featured as support for the Wei army. She is hired by Sima Shi to watch over Sima Zhao. At first, she attends to him and begrudgingly persuades him to rescue Zhuge Dan at Dongxing. She rightly places blame on him since their downfall is Sima Zhao's fault. Over time, she gradually learns to accept him and helps him overcome his laziness. In their faction's ending, she accompanies the landless Sima Zhao. In Dynasty Warriors 7, her first Legendary Battle has her participate in a mock battle staged by Sima Shi. They both want to correct Sima Zhao's laziness and seek to discipline him in their battle. Wang Yuanji's second Legendary Battle allows her to personally subjugate Zhong Hui's revolt. Wang Yuanji resumes the same duties in the eighth title. She is first seen joining the Sima clan's suppression of the rebels at Xiangping. With Zhang Chunhua's encouragement, Wang Yuanji continuously lends her support to Sima Zhao and his brother during their campaigns. During the historical route, she seems worried by his change of character as he rises in power. In the hypothetical route, she joins the fight at Jianye to defeat Wu and supports Sima Shi in the final battle at Chibi. Afterwards, she chooses to stay behind in the capital rather than follow Sima Zhao. Jin's added hypothetical stages in Dynasty Warriors 8: Xtreme Legends has her help defend Hefei Castle from Sun Quan's forces and aid the Sima brothers in their campaigns. Warriors Orochi Wang Yuanji was one of the many officers stationed and killed in battle at Ueda Castle during the original timeline of Warriors Orochi 3. Taishi Ci and company hurry to her rescue before she is overwhelmed by the serpent army. Unlike Zhuge Dan, she believes Sima Zhao when he explains he came from the future and agrees to their idea to raise an army. Following Sima Zhao's forces throughout the game, she helps the effort to rescue Taigong Wang and company, Lu Meng, and assists protecting Da Ji against the forces led by Sima Yi and Sima Shi. In the PSP port of the game, Wang Yuanji participates in one of the new stages involving Ueda Castle. This time, she personally leads the charge against Yuan Shao's army in an attempt to prevent the castle from falling right into their hands. Her efforts in repelling both the demon troops and the unknown generals impress the mysterious Seimei Abe who later offers his services to the Coalition. Warriors All-Stars Wang Yuanji is stranded in the Warriors All-Stars world yet she vaguely recognizes the other Dynasty Warriors heroes to be her enemies and attacks them. Tamaki ceases their fighting and elaborates on their foreign surroundings. Quickly realizing that the spring's power will return her to her respective home and time, Wang Yuanji agrees to side with Tamaki. Romance of the Three Kingdoms Wang Yuanji debuts in the twelventh title and is avaiable only in the later scenarios. She has good stats for domestic matters and low for warfare even tough she has good aptitude with bow troops. Character Information Development According to the producer, Wang Yuanji was added as an "adult" character and deliberately sought to balance her with the rest of the female cast. She went through several iterations during her design process, but Suzuki believes that she fills the spot for "tsundere" of the series. He notes she quickly became popular with fans in Japan and was frequently asked questions regarding her before the game's release. Her high popularity rating has surprised the development team each time. Suzuki has responded that it's the first time that a new character has been so well received during their debut. Even by the time of the newest entry, he and Atsushi Miyauchi are still mystified by her popularity with Japanese fans. The reason why Koei decided to collaborate with Lawson was because the public relation departments from both companies were acquaintances with one another. At first, Lawson representatives didn't want to allow a clothing option for a character. Once they looked at the rough design for the concept, they approved it. Wang Yuanji was chosen with hopes to avoid offending fans of the returning cast. Furusawa remarked that her character model in Warriors All-Stars uses Dead or Alive's Yawaraka Engine, meaning that her breasts will have gravity physics not seen in Dynasty Warriors. Developers adjusted parameters to react in a way that they think is faithful to her character. For her reprisal in Warriors All-Stars, Ito remarked that Wang Yuanji has a slightly softer side with the characters she befriends in this game. During battle, she's the same as she is in Dynasty Warriors. Ito also said that it's a conscious effort for her to act calm and reserved since she hardly acts like Wang Yuanji in her daily life. Personality Despite her conservative and quiet countenance, Wang Yuanji is a caring and gentle woman to the weak and innocent. A perceptive woman who thinks of the greater good for her country, she rarely has tolerance for procrastination or excessiveness. Whenever possible she seeks to reach quick, efficient, and decisive conclusions to conflicts. Although she may seem like a passive stoic, Wang Yuanji is gregarious enough to congratulate her comrades with an open smile. If Wang Yuanji confesses her genuine feelings to someone dear to her, she becomes rather bashful with her sincerity. In the Japanese script, she always formally addresses the Sima siblings by their style names. With Sima Zhao, however, she spares him no sympathy and is rather curt with him. More often than not, she is usually patronizing him to take responsibility for his actions. As she watches him mature through his struggles, Wang Yuanji genuinely accepts him and his faults. She usually shows her concern for him indirectly, her cold shoulder belying the respect she has for him. Both Sima Yi and Sima Shi are aware of his faults, asking her to not misunderstand the Sima family due to Sima Zhao's behavior. During most situations where Sima Zhao assumes leadership, she becomes concerned about his hardened personality yet promises to forever support him. For her Warriors Orochi appearance, she has special conversations with Taishi Ci, Sakon, and Nene. Voice Actors *Tara Platt - Dynasty Warriors series (English-uncredited) *Kim Hyeon-sim - Dynasty Warriors: Unleashed (Korean) *Kanae Ito - Dynasty Warriors series, Warriors Orochi series, Warriors All-Stars (Japanese) Live Action Performers *Arisa Fujisaki - Butai Shin Sangoku Musou Quotes :See also: Wang Yuanji/Quotes *"I must go out and live up to the responsibilities I have been entrusted with." *"I'm first place? I thought it was some kind of joke, not that there would be any good reason to... It's not like I'm happy or anything... Don't misunderstand me..." *"A lot of people voted for someone as unsociable as me. I feel like it's inexcusable... But let me say just this. ...Thank you. I'm so happy." *"Did I get a bit too strict with everybody? I-it's not like I'm bothered that my ranking dropped down..." *"My lady, might I speak with you?" :"What do you want? I'm not in the mood to listen to your whining." :"Come now, don't be like that. You're all I have." :"Then, why don't you listen to my complaints sometimes? Like the one about the guy who is always complaining to me...." :"Forgive me." ::~~Sima Zhao and Wang Yuanji; Dynasty Warriors 7 *"I know Zhao can be a nuisance. As his older brother, I offer my apologies." :"That is all a part of being married. Don't give it a second thought." :"If you ever have any trouble, just let me know. I will do whatever I can to help." :"Then you will listen to my complaints?" :"...No, I won't do that. You should tell them to Zhao directly." ::~~Sima Shi and Wang Yuanji; Dynasty Warriors 8 *"You have lots of life experience, don't you Master Huang Zhong. Can I ask you about the best way to motivate someone?" :"Easy. Spank them on the rump until they do what you want! That'll get them moving, before you know it!" :"T-That might be a little too forward. I want this person to act on their own, without too much prompting from me." :"You call that forward? Anyway, if you want them to act on their own, use of praise is a good track to take. It's probably a lack of confidence that is keeping them from acting. So you need to start by giving them some." :"Confidence, you say? Interesting. Thank you. I'll just try not to go too far and make him over confident!" ::~~Wang Yuanji and Huang Zhong; Dynasty Warriors: Godseekers *"Master Sakon, will you lend me your knowledge? I'm trying to motivate someone who hardly does anything." :"You're too perfect, that's your problem. It makes people come to depend on you. Why don't you try playing dumb? Men really go for a woman who needs to rely on them for help." ::~~Wang Yuanji and Sakon Shima; Warriors Orochi 3 Gameplay Dynasty Warriors 7 Wang Yuanji is affiliated with throwing knives in this appearance. When she is equipped with it, she can perform a unique attack exclusive to her. Upon performing her Musou techniques, she will automatically use the weapon in her attacks. :EX Attack: , , , , : Jumps up and throws knives in a large radius towards the ground. :Musou - Stardust (天狼七星陣): : Hurls knives in a wide cone in front of her. Classified as a Multi-strike Musou in Next and used in Warriors Orochi 3. :Aerial Musou - Falcon Kick (飛炎脚): , : Spins counterclockwise while airborne and descends to the ground in a flaming spiral. ;Dynasty Warriors Next :Speed Musou - Salvo: Tap both sides of screen: Hurls countless throwing knives at any foe within Wang Yuanji's sight, then tosses one last set before landing. ;Warriors Orochi 3 : : Shoots knives in a fan-shaped formation. : , : Hurl knives at a low angle, returning back like a boomerang as she lands on the ground. :R1: Throws weapons swiftly into the enemy ranks. : , R1 (Ultimate only): Hurls an array of knives twice in succession while somersaulting back. Dynasty Warriors 8 Wang Yuanji keeps the same moveset from the previous title with the following additions. :EX Attack 2 (Xtreme Legends only): , : Conjures a dome of electrical energy to daze foes. Can be aimed to pinpoint the attack's location beforehand. :Alternate Musou - Celestial Strike (天狼八掛連陣): R1 + : Hurls daggers that fly forward in different trajectories, sometimes homing in on the nearest target. The assault ends with a rising kick that sends out more daggers in a fan formation. :Awakening Musou: Tosses five daggers in a row while spinning around slowly. The attack motion ends with her performing an aerial spin kick to knock back surrounding foes. During the extended version, she starts dashing while throwing daggers at a faster rate than normal before leaping upward to send out an array of blue-tinted projectiles in all directions. Warriors All-Stars : : , : An upperkick kick. : , , , : Wang Yuanji throws her daggers while running, then jumps and kicks the daggers forward. : , , , , : Same as before. Instead of a ground attack, she throws several daggers to let them rain down. : , , , , , : She throws her daggers in the air and then flings more to the left and to the right. :Dashing + :Dashing + :Jump + :Jump + : : Same as Alternate Musou. Instead of launching the enemy into the air and then kicking them, she throws daggers that momentarily stay in front of her before kicking them to blow enemies away. ;Hero Skill:Compassionate Words: restores ally's health. Frost Blades: Throws daggers all around the player with an ice element. ;Awakened Skill ;Combined Skill: Weapons :See also: Wang Yuanji/Weapons Dynasty Warriors 8 Wang Yuanji still uses the throwing knives as her default weapon in this title. Historical Information Wang Yuanji was Wang Lang's granddaughter and Wang Su's daughter. She was a well studied child as she could understand Shijing, Lunyu, and the Sangfu when she was eight years old. She was loyal to her father and faithfully performed the chores around her household. Wang Lang was proud of her character and was said to have wished her to be another grandson. These words have also been interpreted as him lamenting her headstrong, tomboyish nature during her childhood. When she was fifteen years old, she was married to Sima Zhao. During their marriage, she gave birth to Sima Yan, Sima Ding'guo, Sima You, Sima Zhou, and Sima Guangde. Her devotion to her family extended to her mother-in-law as she served her well. Wang Yuanji was a loving mother to her sons and was known to be a strong figure for their wives. With her knowledge in various literature, she would fortify the maidens with virtue and integrity. At one time during Sima Zhao's reign, Wang Yuanji apparently foresaw Zhong Hui's eventual betrayal. To him she personally confided, "Zhong Hui is one who moves for his own merit and forgets his duties to you. He will surely rebel if left unattended." Her predictions of his character proved correct as he revolted not too many years afterward. After her father died, she dressed in clothes of mourning and wept for him ceaselessly. She was named Empress Dowager after her husband's death during Sima Yan's reign. Wang Yuanji was admitted to the court yet sought to be simple and practical with conducting herself. However, since her followers apparently disapproved of her methods, her vassals were disorderly and instigated fights against one another. For this reason, she was said to have kept a low profile in political matters. It's not clear if the harsh charges against her were caused from her own ineptitude or due to purposeful slander from discontent retainers. She died in 268 with the honors of an empress and was buried at Chongyang Tomb with her husband. Gallery Trivia *''Dynasty Warriors 7'' Wang Yuanji appeared as a boss character during a collaboration quest in Road to Dragons. *Yura, one of the cosplayers in the Tokyo Game Show 2017 Cosplay Contest, won the Special Recognition award for her cosplay as Dynasty Warriors 7 Wang Yuanji. __NOWYSIWYG__ Category:Jin Characters Category:Warriors Orochi Characters Category:Warriors All-Stars Characters